


Hot Bath

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosSapphicSept18 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hot bath, Light D/s, Long day, leather harness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Sapphic September: Prompt 9: Hot bath/showerIzzy comes home from a long day at work and is greeted by a wonderful surprise.





	Hot Bath

Some days were too long for Izzy’s taste. 

The shadowhunter walked into her apartment, having walked all the way from the Institute to this little place she’d started to think of as home recently. It was actually faster for her to walk than to get lost in the mess that was the subway at this hour. 

She took off her jacket, and undid the thigh holster of her seraph blade and stele. She noticed Clary’s holster already on the “weapon chair”. She knew Clary had gone home early, but she didn’t think she would be here with them tonight. 

Simon was having a concert back at the Hunter’s Moon, and though Izzy would have loved to go, she’d let Clary and Maia go by themselves. She was too tired for a concert. 

Alec had come back an hour ago from his vacation wit Magnus. The relaxed smile and tan on her brother’s face had made Izzy quite happy, but also quite envious. She hadn’t had a nice getaway vacation in… ever. It wasn’t fair that Alec’s boyfriend was a warlock, and could just portal them in and out of whatever tropical destination they’d chosen in a heartbeat. 

“Clary?” She called out. 

“In here!” The voice of her girlfriend resounded from the bathroom. Their bathroom was huge. When you had two girlfriends, you had to buy a big tub. Also, Izzy liked luxury, and when she’d seen the huge bathtub and the huge bathroom with a mirror, she’d made puppy eyes at her girls until they gave in. 

Izzy took off her shoes, and grabbed a hair tie, before walking to the bathroom. She rolled her long hair up in a bun. 

In the room were Clary and Maia, a bottle of red wine, and a very hot-looking bath. Small candles were lit up. They were jasmine and rose-scented, and Izzy felt the atmosphere of the room seep into her bones, relaxing her. 

“I thought you were supposed to be going to Simon’s concert?” She asked, as she slid off her dress, and underwear. She sighed happily when she sunk into the hot water of the bath. 

Clary moved to let Izzy rest against her chest, Maia in front of her. “We wanted this to be a surprise. There’s no Simon concert tonight. Just you, Maia, and I, and this wonderful bath. And a massage.” 

Izzy hummed. “What would I do without the two of you?” She muttered, leaning back against Clary. She felt the lips of her girlfriend against her neck and turned her head to let her have more access. Clary’s hands started roaming over her body gently. 

Maia poured them a glass of wine each, and turned the music on, the soft sounds of a piano resounding through the room. 

Izzy couldn’t believe her luck. Two extremely sexy women, waiting for her in a bath, with a bottle of wine, and the intentions to make her relax, and feel good. It was like a dream come true. 

Maia gently ran her hands over Izzy’s legs, going up to her thigh, and coming back down. She settled on massaging one of her feet. “Poor abused little feet. Wearing heels to fight so often.” She muttered, and Izzy chuckled. Maia pressed a kiss to the arc of her foot, and the tickling sensation sent a shiver down Izzy’s spine. 

Clary kept on kissing and nipping at her neck, her hands never settling too long on a part of Izzy’s anatomy. “We just want you to relax… you’ve worked so hard the last few weeks, baby.” 

Maia nodded, and kept massaging her foot. “We’re going to take control for the night. Make you feel good like you deserve.” She whispered. “We called Alec, and you have a day off tomorrow. We’re going to make it a good one, okay?” 

Izzy knew what that meant. She was usually the one in a dominant position when they tried BDSM, but sometimes, Clary and Maia ganged up on her and took her for a wild ride that left her exhausted and sore. Judging how Clary’s hand was now cupping her breast, it was going to be one of those. 

“For now, we’re just going to relax, okay?” Clary muttered in her ear, kissing it softly before giving Izzy her glass of wine. 

They started talking about their respective day. Maia had done her shift at the Hunter’s Moon, and gone to the meeting of the regional Alphas, since she was now the alpha of the New York pack. Clary had patrolled, checked on the recent vampire den that had somehow managed to settle on Liberty Island, and come home early to prepare Izzy’s surprise. 

Izzy sipped on her wine as she told stories of boring skype calls with Alicante, and a fight that had almost sent one of the two Shadowhunters involved in the infirmary. As much as she enjoyed being in the position of power, the Head of Institute chair wasn’t for her. Alec seemed to love it more than anything, and it had always been his goal. 

After a while, Clary’s hand slipped down to Izzy’s crotch, starting to slowly rub circles over her clitoris. Izzy stuttered in her retelling of the day, and Maia raised an eyebrow. “Come on, princess, I know you can focus.” She told her off.

A shudder ran down Izzy’s spine, and arousal rushed to her crotch when she heard the nickname. 

Clary’s chuckle against her throat let her know that she’d realized it. Eventually, the water was cold, and their glasses of wine were empty. They hadn’t drunk the entire bottle, keeping a good head for the session to come. 

Maia got out of the bath first, standing and drying herself off, while Clary kept caressing Izzy. The redhead was the next one to get out of the water and dry herself, before the two women turned to Izzy, and helped her out of the bath. As she stood there, dripping wet, they took their time evacuating the water of the bath, and blowing the candles, until one only remained. 

They grabbed a towel, and softly started drying her off, caressing her entire body as they did so. Their hands gently touched and brushed against her skin. In the near darkness, Izzy let herself be dried off. Once she was perfectly dry, Clary turned to take some restraints off the sink. 

“Let’s get you ready, okay?” Maia muttered, and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. She moved back before Izzy could really get into the kiss. Izzy felt the cold leather straps of the harness she wore on those occasions. The thin straps were black and burgundy, diamond shapes letting her breasts hang free, and one accentuating her waist. Two straps framed her entrance, fusing into one that went up her ass. 

Clary buckled the last straps together, and reached to undo her bun, letting her hair fall free. “So good, princess. You look so good. Now, let’s go to bed, shall we? And you’re getting the rest of your reward.” She promised. She hooked her finger through the part that went around Izzy’s neck, and pulled her to the bedroom. 

Behind her, Maia was blowing off the last candle and following them. 

The bedroom was plunged into darkness as well, but once the candles were lit, Izzy was ordered to go lay on the bed, on her back, with her legs spread. Maia followed her there, and started caressing her body again, staying between her legs. 

“You’re so beautiful and talented.” Maia whispered, as she kissed her skin, licked at it gently, tracing paths in between the straps. “You deserve the entire world.” She continued, as she kissed over her clit, and started licking gently at her entrance. 

Izzy moaned softly at that, opening her legs a little further so Maia could start eating her out. Maia obliged immediately. She knew exactly how to please her girlfriend, and soon loud moans were coming out of Izzy’s mouth. 

Hours later, when Izzy could barely move anymore, coming down from the latest of her long series of orgasm, Clary moved out from between her legs and unclasped the strapon from her hips. 

Both Maia and her gently took the harness off of their girlfriend, and cuddled her up between each other, gently rubbing circles against her skin, massaging her back and shoulders tenderly. 

“I love you.” Izzy whispered, and Maia and Clary chuckled. 

“We love you too, Izzy. Time to sleep now.” Maia whispered. 

Izzy nodded, and closed her eyes, feeling Clary’s arms wrap tighter around her, as the softness of their duvet covered them.


End file.
